


[Podfic] Valley of the Dolls

by teprometo (te_prometo)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Consensual Somnophilia, Consent Play, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Guest princesses, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roleplay, Sleep, Woken up with sex, erotic humiliation, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/te_prometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena finds Vivian sleeping - or pretending to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Valley of the Dolls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Valley of the Dolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921279) by [kaizoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku). 



> This fic is by the wonderful kaizoku, who was kind enough to throw a short piece of porn at me when I felt like reading some.
> 
> Um. The cover art makes this look like a ~scary fic, and it is really, really not. I just suck at cover art.
> 
> **Content notes from the author:** Previously given consent is implied, but it could be read as dubiously consensual or as consensual roleplay. Brief reference to childhood kissing games. Mild humiliation. (No other notes apply.)

Cover Art by teprometo

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Valley%20of%20the%20Dolls.mp3) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:45
  * [Podbook](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Valley%20of%20the%20Dolls.m4b) | **Size:** 3 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:45



## Feedback

Comments and kudos are love! I'd love to hear from you.  
---|---


End file.
